


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been getting nightmares again. At first, he doesn't remember them, but one morning he does. He's scared it's going to mean something, and it doesn't help that he's finally going back to school after all that happened with the nogitsune. Fortunately, he's got the remainder of the pack behind him, especially a particular 5'3" strawberry blonde genius.</p><p>(Right after 3B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

            Stiles woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was frantic, and it seemed like his throat was starting to close up.  He couldn’t move a single limb in his body. This was becoming routine for Stiles Stilinski, and he hated that. Stiles just wanted to be normal, for his life to be normal; but that wasn’t really how things turned out for the 17 year-old.

 

           Stiles never remembered his nightmares. He would always wake up feeling scared to death, yet never knowing why. And not knowing scared him all the more. This time, however, he knew exactly what he dreamt. A dream within a dream, and he wasn’t sure whether or not he was still awake. It started off with him facing the nogitsune. The nogitsune was still a perfect copy of Stiles, the only difference was the red tint under its eyes, making it seem as if the nogitsune lacked a week of sleep. The nogitsune pushed Stiles onto the lockers in the dark school hallway, grabbing his shirt by the shoulders.

 

          “You will _never_ get rid of me!” the nogitsune screeched. He smelt of mint and death. Stiles wasn’t sure how he had come to that description, but there was a certain _smell_ he associated with the trickster spirit. And it was a better description than anything else he could come up with. Its eyes bore into his, cold and dark. Despite the fact that the nogitsune inhabited a body exactly like Stiles, its eyes weren’t the same warm brown. Looking into them felt like a freezing abyss. Stiles could feel chills crawl up and down his spine. The nogitsune waited for a response, but Stiles couldn’t say a single word. It felt as it a tumor suddenly appeared into Stiles’ throat, obliterating his ability to speak. The nogitsune’s anger grew, and it held onto Stiles’ shirt even tighter. His fear had increased tenfold. The nogitsune held up its fist, ready to strike Stiles in the face. He braced himself, but the punch never came.

 

          The scene quickly transitioned to Stiles holding on to Lydia’s dying body in front of the Nemeton, but the difference was that the tree stump was in the middle of his room, surrounded by piles upon piles of research papers. Stiles could feel how cold Lydia’s skin was becoming, her eyes fighting away tears. Stiles tried to tell her it was going to be okay, but in the dream he knew it wasn’t so. As Stiles witnessed the life slowly escape Lydia’s deep green eyes, he could feel tears escape his. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Stiles could smell her distinct peach and honey scent, and he brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face for the last time.

 

          That was when he woke up. As Stiles stepped into the shower, he wondered whether it was another dream stepping into reality, just like when he had “sacrificed” himself, before the nogitsune came and took his body for its own.

 

          Stiles was terrified, and he had every right to be. As he felt the water cascade down his back, he slowly counted the fingers on his right hand: four fingers and a thumb. He sighed in content. It was a trick he taught himself when the nightmares started for the first time, before the nogitsune came and brought chaos and strife along with it. His first trick was trying to read within a dream. He couldn’t read in dreams. But he started seeing letters fly about in school, and that was real, so he came up with the finger counting thing. It never failed him.

 

          He soon stepped out of the shower, dressed into his signature plaid shirt and dark khaki pants, and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Stiles’ father was the Beacon Hills sheriff, and yet again he was gone on another late night to morning shift. Stiles sighed, he barely ever saw his father anymore. Stiles understood what his father’s job entailed, but it still irked him that he never got to say hello to his own father in the mornings anymore.

 

          Stiles looked at the clock and saw that it was five to eight. First period started at 8:15. He quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen island, grabbed his backpack and car keys by the door, and rushed out the door and into his jeep. It was his first day back at school after the whole nogitsune shindig went down. He wasn’t sure if he was ready. He missed out loads in class and he didn’t think he could handle all the stares and whispers he was sure to face as he walked down the hallways at school.

 

          His first stop that morning wasn’t school. It should have been, but Lydia’s car broke down the previous night and she needed a ride, so he was happy to oblige. He was always happy to oblige. He felt like it was kind of pointless at that point, pining over Lydia Martin. She had in fact _ignored_ him for about the first 8 years that he had known her. But his feelings never really did fade. Sure, he had liked other girls in that time. There was Heather, but then again she was used as a Darach sacrifice. Then there was Cora, but he eventually only felt platonic love for her, not romantic. Malia was a different matter, though. He did give up his virginity to her. He hadn’t meant to, but something pulled him to the werecoyote. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever see her again, but he felt like it might as well have been just a one-time thing. But Lydia always ended up being the apple of his eye, and throughout senior year he had been able to conceal it somehow. Sure, his feelings remained, but he sure as hell didn’t make a point of tripping every time she was near. And that was a good thing, because he ended up developing a good friendship with Lydia, which he thanked the heavens everyday for.

 

          And there was the kiss. Oh, the kiss. Okay, Lydia kissed him to bring him out of a panic attack, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Every time Stiles thought of Lydia, he thought of that kiss and how wonderful her lips felt on his. Lydia’s soft and warm lips on his as equally warm, albeit chapped, ones. It might not have meant anything to Lydia, but it meant everything to Stiles. He never tried to think too much into it. He was scared that the more he thought about it, the less real it would become.

 

         Stiles’ beat up jeep pulled up at Lydia’s house at exactly 8:05. Lydia was already outside her front door, waiting for Stiles to come and pick her up. Lydia jogged quickly towards the jeep and got in, slamming the door as she did so.

 

         “Stiles! What took you so long?” Lydia exclaimed, a slight tone of anger and annoyance in her voice, “It’s our first day back and we’re running late!”

 

         “I’m really sorry Lyds, but there’s literally no traffic on the way to school. We’ll be fine. Besides, I didn’t exactly have an easy time waking up this morning.” Stiles replied in an equally fed up tone, looking away from Lydia’s glare.

 

         The look on Lydia’s face immediately softened and she let her hand rest on Stiles knee, “You’re not having nightmares again are you? You know I’m always here if you need me for that kind of stuff, I’ve been through the same thing if you didn’t remember.”

 

         Stiles felt a pang of guilt for snapping at her; he understood why she felt mad. Lydia was always the apple of teachers’ eyes. One tardy could make a big difference, and to Lydia, that wasn’t acceptable. She needed her teachers to be happy with her, or else they’d make her grades drop. And that was exactly what Lydia didn’t want.

 

          Stiles took a deep sigh, still finding it hard to look into Lydia’s green eyes, “My nightmares never ended, Lydia. It’s just that this time, I actually remember what I dreamt last night, and I’m really scared it means that something terrible is about to happen.” He was choking back sobs. He kept his eyes trained on the road. He couldn’t cry on his first day back, especially before he even got to the damn school.

 

         Lydia squeezed Stiles’ thigh, “You can tell me about it if you want, but if you don’t want to it’s fine. I’m here for you, I can promise you that. I hate to see you hurt.”

 

         Stiles took this opportunity to look at Lydia, his eyes widening just the slightest bit. It had been a while since anyone had actually told him that they cared, and he wasn’t expecting it from Lydia. But he was grateful. He smiled, not he grinned at Lydia. She returned with a pearly white grin of her own. Stiles mouthed a thank you and faced the road once again. They were already at the school parking lot.

 

         As soon as the jeep parked, Stiles and Lydia hopped out, and the strawberry blonde proceeded to do something else Stiles didn’t expect. She hugged him as tight as he possibly could, nearly knocking the wind out of the gangly teenager. She tiptoed and tried to lean to Stiles’ ear, but she couldn’t reach, so Stiles reached down, breathing in her honey peach scent.

 

          “You’ll be okay,” Lydia whispered into his ear, and he felt his heartbeat pick up a tiny bit, “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Stiles. If you’re going to let another nightmare defeat you, than I can wholeheartedly tell you that we’re all screwed.” She giggled a little before finally standing flat on her feet once again, letting go of the hug as she did so.

 

          “Thanks,” Stiles smirked, “then you better be really happy I’m not letting my nightmares bother me right now, it’d be a shame to see you all get screwed over, especially you Lyds, you’re far too pretty for that.”

 

          Lydia was left dumbfounded as Stiles walked away to the front doors of the Beacon Hills High. She could never get used to the compliments Stiles gave her, mostly because she knew it was sincere. Stiles was always sincere, except when he was wholly sarcastic. But she knew even the tiniest of compliments were sincere if they came from Stiles, and she was grateful for that sincerity.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was at first planning this to be an entire story, but I decided to leave it as a oneshot. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Major shout out to Camryn for reading a bit of this chapter and giving me feedback. Also Peachy damn I love you girl, ur the scott to my stiles xoxo
> 
> I also have a twitter you can follow if you want it's @infinitethanos


End file.
